Trials to Seta
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: She belonged to them. That was a fact, and they will protect what belonged to them.


Title: Trials to Seta

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 but I wish I did.

Summary: She belonged to them. That was a fact and they will protect what belonged to them.

Warnings: A little OOC, some feelings implied here and there, and a lot of overly protective people.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yukiko might be oblivious to her own Amagi Challenge, but she was not blind to see the Seta Challenge. She watched as every attempt for her attention was gently diverted towards another direction. A part of her was somewhat envious of how many potential lovers Senna-chan could have, but the reasonable side of her, the part of her Senna-chan brought into the light, knew she didn't need them. Senna-chan had the potential to go anywhere with her own power. With that single thought in her mind, Yukiko placed herself before her friend's suitors as the first blockage before they reach the princess.

-0-

Chie loves training with Senna-chan. She was a great motivator, friend, and coach. Every time they trained together, Chie felt as thought she wasn't worthless as a team member after all. While she loves training with Senna, she didn't like the audience who tends to follow them around when they trained. At first, there was only a glance their way. As the weather turned warmer, more and more looks followed them as they went jogging. Finally, it became too much. Chie can't stand the looks on their faces, the things they say within her hearing. Any time they decide to come over, she pulled them into being used as test dummies. If they thought the show was free, Chie felt it was her duty to make them pay for the view. When none came closer after the first kick to the balls, Chie felt she did Senna-chan a service.

-0-

Yosuke likes Senna. She wasn't just the girl he had a massive crush on, she was his partner. She was his leader, his friend, and the one person he could always depend on, no matter what the situation might be. As much as he likes Senna, he never bothered to confess to the girl. He felt she deserved someone who compliments her instead of pulling her down to their level. Senna was a strong, independent, and powerful woman. She shouldn't need to lower herself to another person's demands. Yosuke knew himself. As much as he liked Senna, he knew he will envy her for her strength, for her calm nature, and her luck. He knew he will pull her down before he mans up. If in the future he matured to being a man worthy of her, he'll ask her out then. Until then, anyone who tried to get close to his partner had to go through him. He was always there, by her side, on her phone, or in her house. If they can't accept him as her best friend, before Yukiko, before Chie, then they were not a good man for her.

So when several of his coworkers decided to stalk the girl during their work hours, Yosuke decided for once in his life to abuse his 'power' as the manager's son. He could handle them not working, he could handle them spreading rumors about him. The moment they decided they want Senna for themselves, all bets were off.

-0-

Kanji liked cute things. Senna-sempai was cute, so by logical reasoning, he liked Senna-sempai. What he felt for sempai wasn't the same for what he felt for Naoto. He _liked _Naoto. He cared for Senna-sempai like an admired older sister. He was protective of her, even though he knew she could kick his ass more ways than he cared to think about. It didn't matter how strong she was though, in the end in Kanji's mind, she was still a female. His father, before he died, taught him to protect women in his life. His mother was the first women in his life. Sempai was the second. So when a couple of thugs started talking shit about sempai, right outside the store on his watch, his hand automatically clasped the closest hard object in his vicinity and his feet took him out the store. His mother would be mad at him later, his sempai might be disappointed with him, and Naoto will scold him if he was brought to the police station. But he knew the moment his reasons came to light, his mother would be proud of him, Naoto would accept his reasoning and turn her attention towards the thugs, and Sempai, she'll blush and probably make him some of her homemade cakes that he likes.

-0-

Senna-sempai was a shinning beacon to Rise. Her opinion, from the moment they met, was the most important to her. It wasn't Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, or anyone else. It was only Senna-sempai's opinion that mattered to her. Maybe it was her first impression of Sempai. Unlike the others, Senna-sempai was this calm, beautiful, person who was honestly worried for her protection. The others worried too, but the moment they remember she was Risette, there was a change in how they acted towards her. She didn't. Senna continued to treat her as a normal person, something she hasn't felt like for months. For that, Rise is grateful towards her. As a friend and a role model, Senna represents the type of person she wants to become. As a gratitude, Rise did what she could for Sempai. Whether it's giving fashion advice or protecting her sempai's virtue, as long as Senna-sempai remained her friend, Rise was happy to help a friend out.

-0-

All Naoto did was glance out of the corner of her eyes, one hand on her hostler, and a raised eyebrow, that was enough to send the new recruit away from her favorite sempai. With so little courage, how could they think they were worth Senna-sempai's time?

-0-

Teddie might not be human like Sensei and the rest, but he was a smart bear. He knew Sensei cares for him, and he knew he cared a lot for Sensei-chan. With that in mind, Teddie didn't like anyone who would cause her harm. So when Yosuke told him how some of the guys who worked at Junes really liked Sensei, but Sensei didn't like them, Teddie had to do something about it. Once he figured out who exactly the guys were, when Sensei was around, he stuck to her like glue. If it wasn't him by her side, Yosuke or one of the other from the team would be by her side. Even Nanako knew to stay by her side when they visit Junes. If Sensei doesn't like them, then Teddie will protect her from their scheming hands.

-0-

Everyone knew Nanako's sister was the best sister ever. She was beautiful, kind, and always willing to take her to Junes when Nanako wants. All her classmates knew how much Senna-nee-chan loves her, and Nanako knew some were jealous of her. As long as they don't try to take her away from her, well, no one will get gum on their chairs, hair, or teachers catching them cheating. After all, Nanako was a Dojima, and like her late mother said, all Dojimas were possessive of their loved ones.

-0-

Dojima sighed once again when his niece and daughter decided to drop by the station again, to drop off an early dinner. He growled at his men, at Adachi as they stared longingly at his niece as she handed him a warm container of home cooked food. The moment she left, he will need to remind them that she was underage, and if he sees them eyeing her again, more and more people will get sent on patrol, paperwork will be freely handed out, and overtime without the pay will happen.

-0-

A snarl and a showing of her teeth was enough for to scare away the most recent suitor for her human's hand. Her human was a strong female, and she needs a strong mate. If they can't even face her for her human's right to mate, they were not worthy enough to be even a candidate for mate.

-0-

Margaret waved good-bye to the current guest of the Velvet Room. The girl was polite and willing to do any task she set out for her. The moment she left the Room though, she turned around to glare at the Master. The glazed lidded eyes, Margaret sighed as she gently closed the book and not so gently swat him by the head. A guest was treated with courtesy not hidden lust.

-0-

She was a part of their team, whether it was as a trainer or as a cheerleader. Kou and Daisuke appreciate the girl who helped them overcome their fears and helped them move on from the past. She was special to them. Anyone who tried to steal her away to another sports team, take her as their girlfriend, as their cheerleader, as their trainer (with the only exception of Chie-san), Kou and Daisuke had no problem dealing the punishment out.

-0-

There were several reasons why Naoki support the rumored relationship he has with Seta-san. The first reason was simple; he likes her. Ever since the first meeting in the school infirmary, Naoki gained a reluctant crush on the pretty sempai. His respect and crush grew when she didn't immediately hate him for his rudeness. Since then, their tentative friendship grew as she guides him into mourning his sister and leaving the past for the brighter future. The second reason was also simple; he was selfish. He didn't want anyone to think she was available to date. As long as everyone believed she was his girlfriend, they were both off the market for nosy parents who loved to play matchmaker. To protect her from the forever 'helpful' adults of Inaba, Naoki decided a fake relationship was better than nothing.

-0-

Hisano was an old woman. She lost her husband, her children long gone, and her only friend was the sweet girl who came by from time to time to talk about death of all things. Hisano was an old woman, but young Senna-chan wasn't. She has a life ahead of her and a husband in her future. She knew Senna-chan was naïve still in the world of love. That naivety towards love will only hinder her in the long run. Her eyes were not what they used to, but her ears were still working just fine. She knew the child had a lot of admirers. To find just the right one for her, Hisano taught her what to look for in a man, what to expect from a proper suitor, and what to reject from an unworthy person.

-0-

Eri liked being a mother. She liked spending time with her son, and it was all thanks to Seta-chan at the daycare. Without her help, her advice, Eri probably would have left Inaba. As thanks for practically saving her family, Eri looked after the girl like an older sister should, a teasing one at least. She saw the looks the other caretakers gave Seta-chan. She knew what they were thinking. So she teased the girl about them, about how they liked her, that she simply attracted admirers like flies. However, she knew to take precautionary steps in the case one of them decided to take a step towards her little sister, she asked Yuuta to watch over her as thanks for helping them come together.

-0-

Sayoko didn't like a lot of people. She used to but after what happened in the previous hospital, she shielded her heart from the world. The only one who buried themselves into her heart was the girl who volunteered at the hospital at night. Senna-chan was a darling, and she didn't judge her. Senna didn't call her names, didn't fall for her tricks. She cared for Sayoko and in return, Sayoko made sure any man who worked for the hospital understood she was off-limits. Whether they were doctors, nurses, or patients, Senna was off-limits to all.

-0-

Ai knew what it felt like to have her heart-broken. There was no pain, no ache within her chest. It was a flash of sudden coldness. It felt as though her heart was hand over, only for it to be thrown aside, and the loud, sharp sound of shatter glass. That sound of glass crashing the ground, Ai compared that sound to the way her heart broke when her crush rejected her during middle school.

Now that she was older, less naïve to the world, Ai dished out the very same pain she felt before. The cold feeling of having her heart rejected, it lingered longer then she liked. It still lingered in the back of her mind and heart. No matter how often she rejected others, the chill stayed within her. Only when she was around Senna-chan, the chill fades away. Senna was a warm light, a fire Ai used to warm and heal her broken heart. Senna's light cannot fade away. It was her saving light, she needs it to feel like a person again. To protect that light, she protected Senna's kind heart. No boy from school was good enough for her Light.

-0-

Adachi was not a nice person. He didn't care about anyone but himself. What he wanted, eventually he will get. The moment he passed by the silver-haired girl the first time, he knew he wanted her. It was different from when he wanted the damned announcer or the stupid whore. He knew she was different, the same way he knew he was different. So he kept watch over her, observing her as she went through trials and errors. It was amusing as he watched men, one after another, fought for her attention and her oblivious self never noticed the amount of admirers she gathered. No matter, he was all she thought about though. He never thought his little fun at the beginning of his spree would lead him to her. Now her attention was all on him, to find him, and eliminate him. He can't wait to see her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I found this challenge on the B3 livejournal page and thought it sounds interesting. The moment I started writing though, I didn't know where to start. I might continue this, maybe I will, maybe I won't. In the end though, I really like Yosuke more than the others, as you might be able to tell from his little drabble from above. I think I might continue this later, with either more drabbles or one shots.

A/N2: I can't believe how long it took for me to finish editing this. I edit this at least FOUR times. Each time, all my work was lost since chrome decided to crash on me. FOUR TIMES! I like working here than I do working on my docs file, less time-consuming without the need to search for the file afterwards or copying and pasting. However, it doesn't change the fact I feel like taking my laptop and shaking it until everything breaks!

A/N3: Finally done editing this and everything. I wrote this ages ago, but every time I try to edit it, like I stated above, Chrome (my default browser) decides to crash on me. Well, it's done and I'm happy.


End file.
